I love night 2
by crystal-cry
Summary: this is renewed version of I love night. YAOI RinxYukio


*Renewed version of 'I love night' Shorter story though.. anyway enjoy your reading ;D

The satan's son dizzily walk along the corridor towards his shared room and used his weak hands to turn the door knob knowing the fact that he will fall in deep sleep later. He was forced to help Mephisto all day in the library during the day, searching information about how to open the gehenna gates. He want him to search that information and write it as reports. Rin, who didn't get used to books, takes more time than enough to find that specific information that make Mephisto regret having helps to. All that work finished when the sun already replaced by moon, where the sky are coated by darkness, and people already sleep peacefully under the warm blankets.

"Nii san, where have you been? Your homework due tomorrow and I still saw nothing written on it" Yukio hurl it towards Rin as soon as the door flung open. "Go away.. I'm tired.." He goes directly towards the bed and lie down. "Nii san, you don't usually this tired.." Yukio shake his brother but only replied by snorts. He sigh, "well.. sleep as much as you want" He walk towards his bed which is parallel to his brother and lie down.

He awake in the middle of his sleep when he hear a faint sound. That sound is really near to him. He placed his head against it and carefully enjoying the sound of the heartbeat. 'it feels warm..' He paused. 'warm?' He opened his eyes to see his brother beside him, hugging him in a gentle embrace with a weird smile on his face, staring his eyes with a pair of dark blue that dimmed in the darkness of that room. Their foot are crossed together. "Nii...san?" He blink.

"Yukio, I have a problem.." The smile getting wider, and weirder. "What? Don't tell me you are begging from me to postponed the homework due date, nii san. If that's your problem, then I suggest you to do it right now before the morning come. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come" He shifted his feet to stand up, that's when he realize that it's the wrong step to do.

His leg rubbed against a hard arousal in his brother pants. Rin gasp at first. The room become silent, filled with weird atmosphere. Yukio quickly straigtened his feet and hoping that his brother didn't realize his reaction inside his own pant. His brother suddenly lifted his leg. The younger Okumura feels glad that his brother didn't know about it. *Tetteeet, you are wrong* Rin get on top Yukio and position his arousal against the other, and start rubbing it together. "Ah..nii s..saan, stop" He tried to push his brother away but his hand was pinned upwards by Rin. He can't stop moaning, along with his flushed face.

"Yukio, let me enter you?" Rin licked his earlobe after stopped the rubbing. "W..What?" He looks clearly surprised. "W..We are both boys, how come we can do it?" Yukio became panicked as his brother opened his pant, revealing the erected member. Rin moved his face on it. "we can. Really. Just.. a bit different.." a tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked it. Yukio closed his eye. 'it feels so good..' He later realize that his member already inside his brother mouth. The demons tongue moved around his member, licking it from the base to its tip, coating it with his saliva.

"Ahn..no..more.." Yukio hold onto Rin's head, releasing his cum inside his brother mouth. He breathed in and out after letting go of his brother head. The room become calm again. Rin climb back beside Yukio. "So? Can I or can't I?" He flushed again. He opened his mouth, saying something but, no voice heard. A hand creep down until it reach his opening. Yukio gasped. The hand entered his opening two fingers at a time. He moan, then tears flow at both end of his eye. "it hurts, nii san.." "Don't worry, Yukio" Rin worked his hand slowly trying to make Yukio get used to the feeling.

He keep trusting it. No longer after that, a first ray of sunlight make its way into the room. Yukio looked at the clock and realize its already morning. He still trying to calm but his brother thrust's become more violent, that's, until it hits a spot. "Ahh, there!" Rin used his other hand to pump the again erected member of Yukio and the other keep trusting. "ngh.. nii..san.." He spilled his cum on Rin hands then breathed hard.

The room, again, become silent..

"Yukio?" his brother sounds heard. "What am I doing in your bed?" that, makes Yukio freeze in horror. Rin moved his hand and to his surprise, its wet with white sticky liquids. He tried to move his other hand and more surprise to see it's stucked inside Yukio...

"W..w...what exactly happened last night?" He pulled it out. Yukio uninvited moan heard. He flushed and quickly get up. "I...I'm going to prepare for school" He get into the bathroom. "What's wrong with me..." his voice almost can't be heard. What's more surprised him is, his member is hard. Extremely hard. He had to stand for almost a hour under the cold shower to calm it.

...at school...

"Bye, minna" Rin waved all his friend before they parted at the end of the lesson. He then sigh. He walk into the library to search for the remaining information that Mephisto need. He picked a book from a random shelf of books and bring it to his usual table at the farthest corner of the library. Out of nowhere, a man that looks in a hurry bump on him. Both of them fall on the floor. "ouch.." Rin rubbed his head and took his book on the floor. Beside his book, there was another book with front cover written 'types of sleepwalking and what cause it'. He take it and give it to the person he bump into. "Here" To his surprise, it's Yukio. As soon as their eyes meet, Yukio flushed again. "ouh..nii san. T..thanx" He lowered his face and quickly get to the counter to borrow that books without turning back. When they passed, Yukio manage to whispered with hardly heard voice, an 'I'll lured you out, night demon' without getting heard by Rin.

*Haha, review pwease XD

Hows it, the renewed version of I love night?


End file.
